


睡美人（CP：冬寡，R18）

by Assassin_Luo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Luo/pseuds/Assassin_Luo
Summary: 黑寡妇唤醒冬日战士。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 2





	睡美人（CP：冬寡，R18）

**Author's Note:**

> ☆本文是漫威的同人，CP为冬寡，冬日战士X黑寡妇。  
> ☆本文发生时间是《复仇者联盟2》之后，（大概）对接漫画剧情，带入电影人设。  
> ☆PWP，未成年勿入。  
> ☆写了六百字就觉得完蛋，我怎么在写剧情。  
> ☆把鸡血和狗血混在一起煮。  
> ☆翻了翻以前的车，发现资历越深反而越含蓄了。  
> ☆哎，你猜娜塔莎说不出口的事是什么？  
> ☆肉里有铁蒺藜。
> 
> ★本文是送给玫瑰牛奶的生日贺文，祝她去年生日快乐！顺便去年圣诞节快乐！新年快乐！春节快乐！

1956年夏天，时年28岁的娜塔莎几乎是个小女孩，她从没想过会有那样一个男人从天而降落入她的生活中，让她第一次品尝到了爱情的滋味——如果她还能够回想起这为数不多的真实的话。

事实是，78岁的、五十年如一日的黑寡妇，面对顶着美国队长一生的挚友头衔的冬日战士，内心浮现的只有“红房”里遗留的秘密文件，仅有的三句俄文记录了一个她自己都不知道的与冬日战士之间的爱情故事。

她摸了摸冬日战士的残臂，冷冻仓的凉意灼伤她的指尖。雾气顺着她手指的路径凝结在金属断垣上，从肩膀开始变成了带着斑驳伤痕的湛凉皮肤，没有一丝血气，像具尸体。冰霜从男人脸上慢慢褪去，长年的睡眠也消不掉那两个黑色的眼圈。

她耐心地等了很久，直到男人的皮肤不再冰冷才拍拍他的脸颊，“该醒了，睡美人。”

仿佛应征召唤，巴恩斯慢慢睁开他的眼睛，视线有片刻模糊，然后聚焦到站在前方的黑寡妇身上。

“你好，冬日战士。”她说。

“……娜塔莉亚。”

娜塔莎张了张嘴，面对那双眼睛的注视说不出话来。

“娜塔莉亚。”巴恩斯躺在舱位里，他还无法自如控制自己的身体，但这并无大碍，他能感觉到自己的身体正在复苏，温度在升高，血液在奔腾，肌肉在蓄积力量，过不了几分钟他就能够恢复如常。

他打量娜塔莎，“你还是没变。”

娜塔莎花了几秒找回自己的声音，“请叫我娜塔莎。”

巴恩斯没有接话，他仔细地端详了她的样子，岁月在她身上毫无痕迹，红色的头发和俏丽的脸，跟五十年前那个女孩一一对上了号，甚至看向他的眼神——带着陌生和疏离却毫无畏惧，那是黑寡妇给他留下的第一印象。

娜塔莎不自在地回避了他的视线，她还没忘记她到这里来的目的，可眼下度日如年的气氛让她更加介意。

巴恩斯无意让她尴尬，他收回视线，慢慢从舱位上走下来，一边活动全身的关节，一边问：“外面发生了什么事？”

这是一个说出来的绝好的机会，娜塔莎对自己说。

她拿出准备替换的衣服想要递给巴恩斯，“我就是为此而来，我要告诉你一件事……”

巴恩斯突然扣住她的手腕向前拖拽，她条件反射地推出另一只手卡住巴恩斯的下颚，对方却早已料到，抢先一步躲开，娜塔莎连出三拳，对方且战且退，就在她把巴恩斯逼到玻璃墙边，把小臂狠狠卡到他的脖子上时，对方突然松开手，单臂抱住她的腰转身按在玻璃上。

娜塔莎瞪大了眼睛看着他，头脑一片晕眩。

这些招数套路来得太过顺畅以至于她自己都不得不承认，这是她的身体替她记住的东西。

巴恩斯却没有更进一步的动作。娜塔莎温暖的体温穿透了紧身衣，他的手稳稳扶住她的腰侧，熟悉的气息近在咫尺。过了几秒，他缓缓放开娜塔莎，重新从地上捡起替换的衣服，当着她的面换好，甚至替她收拾好了背来的武器包甩上肩头，自觉自动地站到了门口，示意她一切准备就绪。

娜塔莎动了动嘴唇，明白她已经错过了开口的最好时机，只得沉默着当先带路，离开这个地方。

她不敢把巴恩斯直接带回神盾局，甚至不敢把他带回美国，只有先找个旅馆落脚，等到把事情说清再做打算。其实她错过了好几个开口的机会，每到张嘴，她又觉得还需要让巴恩斯有所准备，当真正看向他的眼睛时，说出这件事比她想象得更难。

巴恩斯对娜塔莎的安排没有任何意见，他既没有多问一句目的地，也没有再向她搭话，进了房间就从善如流地洗澡换衣服，只是单手毕竟不适应，于是走出浴室时他还裸着上半身。

“你的手臂……我想神盾局会有新的配置。”

巴恩斯顺着娜塔莎的视线看向自己的断臂，那里还剩一段金属残片，摸上去甚至还有触感，却神奇地并未感觉到更多疼痛。

“会吗？”巴恩斯试图用一只手穿上套头背心。

“材料和史蒂夫的盾牌一样，都可以使用振金。”

娜塔莎看着他别扭的姿势，忍不住上前帮他整理，然后才发现他的头发甚至没有擦一擦，于是把衣服放在一边，拿了毛巾搓起他的棕发。

巴恩斯便从善如流地坐在床边，方便娜塔莎动作，“史蒂夫，他还好吗？”

“他——”娜塔莎停下手里的动作，把手扶在巴恩斯的肩膀上，并不知道是在稳住对方还是自己。

“娜塔莉亚！”

变故就发生在这一瞬间，她觉得自己的脑子里像是突然爆炸了一颗C4，刹那的失觉之后是排山倒海的锐痛，冲击波从大脑的每一根神经碾压过去，留下的痛苦余波里带着穿透了半个世纪的陈旧记忆——柏林阴霾的天空和老破的城区，褪色的广告牌和衣着朴素的过路人，雨后潮湿的空气和屋里啤酒的味道，还有坐在椅子上的巴恩斯和她自己隔着毛巾覆在他头上的手……

还有更多的画面，巴恩斯指导她格斗的样子、他有力的怀抱、他们缠绵的吻……

她捂着脑袋蜷缩在床单上，巴恩斯反应迅速地暴起压制住她的背，用双腿反制她的双臂，然后伸手撬开娜塔莎的嘴，把虎口塞进去扳紧下颚。

娜塔莎闭着眼睛浑身颤抖，十几秒钟就大汗淋漓，顾不得身上的钳制，死死咬住牙关。

两人僵持不下，房间里只剩娜塔莎的嘶吼呜咽和巴恩斯的呼唤。

直到巴恩斯感觉咬住手的力道渐渐放松才试探着松开束缚，娜塔莎浑身脱力地软倒在床上，竭力喘息着，任由巴恩斯帮她翻身躺好。

巴恩斯坐在床边，确认她一切无恙。这副模样他很熟悉，在过去的几十年里他自己也有过几次，现在反倒不是特别着急，因为这对娜塔莎来说也许是件好事。

他想把毛巾洗干净给娜塔莎擦汗，还没动就被抓住了手指。

娜塔莎睁开眼睛，两滴泪水顺着眼眶滑下来，而她的眼神里闪烁着巴恩斯更加熟悉的光。

“詹姆斯……”

冬日战士笑了。

他伸出右手擦掉娜塔莎眼角的泪水，捧着她的脸吻在额头上，“欢迎回来，娜塔莉亚。”

娜塔莎搂住他的脖子，看着近在咫尺的脸，相比起记忆中那个英俊男人，詹姆斯憔悴了许多，深眠也无法抹去他眼窝中的疲惫。

明明自己才是“活”了更久的那一个。娜塔莎微笑起来，为这个想法感到有趣。

他们深深凝视对方，巴恩斯抚摸着她未干的泪痕，轻吻她的嘴角。

“你变了很多。”她喃喃地说。

“嗯……比如？”他摩挲她的嘴唇。

她回吻他的指尖，“比如，也许你长胖了？”

他的指腹染上了口红的香气，“你是指什么地方？”

娜塔莎的贝齿轻轻咬住他的指节，她含混地说：“嗯……至少不是手指。”

巴恩斯俯下身去，和她交换了第一个轻柔的吻。

缱绻与情欲之间只差一条舌头，巴恩斯轻舔娜塔莎饱满的红唇，不知如何撬开了皓齿，挟着说不明白的渴望探索进去。

娜塔莎的手从他的后颈开始，一路向下，路过肩甲和侧腹，最后绕到结实的胸肌上。松弛的肌肉有些柔软，摸上去极富弹性。

巴恩斯摩挲着她的后颈，仿佛被牵引着去吮吸她的唇瓣，品尝着口红的甜蜜味道，企图挖掘出她更深的叹息。

温热又磨人，他们都等这一刻太久了。娜塔莎拽着巴恩斯刚刚扣上没多久的皮带，轻轻松松把人翻身压倒，指尖顺着平滑的脖颈来到锁骨，流连之后又去往胸口。巴恩斯有力的心跳透过胸膛传递到她的指腹，厚实而安心。

巴恩斯牵起她的手，轻啄她的指尖，眼神追逐着她。

娜塔莎俯下身，亲吻那双带着波澜的眼睛，她解下腰带褪去皮衣，拉链从胸口滑到小腹，从连体的黑色紧身衣中剥离出来，露出凝脂一样的肌肤。

巴恩斯的手流连在她的腰侧，顺着纤细的脊背沟抚摸，勾画过蝴蝶骨，解开了她背后的搭扣。

两具温热的躯体贴合在一处，娜塔莎趴在巴恩斯身上，与他唇舌交缠的同时不忘帮他解开皮带脱掉裤子。她把手探下去动了两下，看着巴恩斯的唇线拉得笔直，扶在背上的手也朝下游走过去。

娜塔莎配合他的动作脱掉内裤，两人之间的最后一层阻碍也终于被去除。

呼吸变得急促，体温变得灼热，神智变得暧昧，巴恩斯顺着娜塔莎跨坐在他身上的大腿来回摩挲，女人特有的柔软身躯覆盖着他，丰满的胸部紧紧贴住他的胸膛。他的手指路过腰窝和股沟，不动声色地探进深处。

折磨人的几十秒，巴恩斯伸出舌头舔吻她柔软的唇角，用他湿润的手指抚摸她的膝盖，“娜塔莉亚……”

娜塔莎向后靠过去，手中抚慰着巴恩斯的欲望，在炽热的视线中，她慢慢坐下去了。

红唇发出叹息，胸口深深起伏，脊背渗出汗意，大腿向内夹紧，她感受到巴恩斯逐渐填满了自己。她的双手支撑在枕头上，巴恩斯伸手拂开她唇角的红发，扶着白皙的腰侧，任由她慢慢调整动作。

迫不及待又耐着性子，女人玲珑性感的躯体舒展开，尽其所能包容着他、占有着他。

汗水随着起伏的动作从肩头滑落，顺着手臂融汇到巴恩斯的指尖。他顺着湿润的腰腹一路向上，触手可及的鲜活和火热，那热量带着细细的电流穿过他的手掌，流窜到胸口和小腹，猛烈地撞击他的意识。

娜塔莎亲吻巴恩斯探到嘴边的手指，张开口舌细腻舔抿，把那两根手指裹挟其中，随着上下起伏的节奏吞吐起来。

火热又温暖的内腔吸引着巴恩斯，他用力把身上的女人抛入云端，在彼此纠缠的吐息和呻吟里感受她的热情。

被舔得湿漉漉的手指扶住她的下颚，两人交换了一个上气不接下气的深吻，津液在唇角连成丝线。

“詹姆斯……”娜塔莎呢喃着他的名字，享受着他有力的手臂在自己身体上游移。

她用双臂环抱住巴恩斯的脖子，伸出舌尖品尝他的斜方肌，汗水带着咸味侵入她的味蕾。

“嗯……我在……”

巴恩斯用唯一的手臂圈住娜塔莎翻了身，她被情热蒸腾得红润的肌肤紧紧贴合对方夯实的肌肉。他严丝合缝地压住娜塔莎，把她钉在床铺上，仅凭腰力动作起来。

他还记得如何取悦娜塔莎，没有多久就让她在极乐之中丢却意志，和他一起落入梦幻。

娜塔莎在他肩上刻下了一个牙印，发出猫叫一般的短促呜咽，修长的双腿已经顺着巴恩斯的腰侧滑落到床上，浑身像从水里捞出来一样香汗淋漓。

巴恩斯一推到底，脑中的电波擦出火花，熔断了保险，结实的肌肉紧绷到极限，把灵魂都推挤出躯壳的快感一瞬间席卷过来，迎合着娜塔莎的紧致收缩爆发出来。

娜塔莎承受着巴恩斯的体重，死死拥抱他的全部，感觉彼此的喘息和心跳的震动。

他们侧躺在宽大的床上，旅馆的设施有些陈旧，但不得不说这张床非常结实。娜塔莎背靠着巴恩斯的胸膛，后者的手从她的腰下穿过，任她细细抚摸每一个指节。

娜塔莎摸着他手上那个深深的咬痕，“抱歉。”

“嗯，”巴恩斯曲臂从身前揽过她的肩头，“反正也不差这一个。”

娜塔莎笑起来，“看来是咬得不够狠。”

“是不够多。”他含糊地纠正。

他们在短暂的温存中享受了一会儿，娜塔莎突然轻轻叹了口气，巴恩斯则在她红色的秀发上落下一吻以示询问。

“不……没什么。”她转身面对巴恩斯，端详着他的面容，“明天再说吧。”

巴恩斯看着娜塔莎爬起来关了灯又缩回自己怀里，张了张嘴没有追问。哪怕外面冒着风雪的世界真的发生了什么，至少这个晚上，他想要允许自己放下战士的警惕心，和怀里这个温暖的女人一起偷安片刻。

－END－

2017年2月23日星期四 0：09


End file.
